magi_labyrinthofmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure of Sinbad: Night 11
Drakon rouses to consciousness disoriented. He wonders what is happening, noting the taste of blood in his mouth and that he is in pain. He asks himself if he has been beaten by Sinbad, who is walking away. Pulling himself off the ground, he aims to strike Sinbad with his fist. Sinbad whirls around and returns the blow as soon as it lands. They lock fands and begin to push against one another. Drakon tells Sinbad that he cannot afford to lose, listing his country, the crown, and his fallen comrades as his reasons. Sinbad tells him he has reasons he cannot lose as well, kneeing Drakon in the gut. Drakon continues to come at Sinbad, but Sinbad fends him off every time. Out of breath, Sinbad observes Drakon on the ground, saying that the last blow should make him stay put. Cheek swollen and jaw bleeding, Drakon begins to push himself off the ground, insisting he is not done. Sinbad responds that he will defeat him with all of his might until one of them falls. Once again, Drakon is hit in the cheek. His consciousness fading, his thoughts turn to Serendine, one of the reasons he refuses to lose. He flashes back to the Parthevian palace. Drakon kneels before Serendine and his eldest brother, Barbarossa congratulating them on their engagement. When he tells them to allow him to express his joy, Serendine's face grows troubled. She begins to tell him something, but Barbarossa steps in. He says that it is delightful to receive congratulations from his blood brother and promises a prosperous future for Parthevia to Serendine. Has he leans over to take her hand, she shrinks away. Despite his congratulatory words, Drakon seems to be holding back a mountain of negative emotions. He thinks that it may be reasonable for her to be engaged to his brother, but suspects he does not truly treasure her. He flashes back even further, to when he first wished them happiness as a couple. At that time, Barbarossa had been alone with Drakon, and he made sure to be clear that the marriage was purely political. Because Parthevia is declining as a military nation, the powerful Dragul family marrying into the throne is the royal family's way of obtaining their support. Barbarossa says he does not love Serendine. Back in the room with Serendine and Barbarossa, Drakon thinks about how he is powerless to speak out against the marriage and protect Serendine. He does not even have enough power to tell her how he really feels. As the memory fades, he recalls that Serendine told him not to die. He has sworn repeatedly that he will succeed, and sill he cannot follow through. He regrets that he is too weak. Standing up once again, Drakon swears he will obtain this power to become strong, and when he does he will return to Serendine's side. He cannot lose. Sinbad watches the worn out man charge at him again, but he has his own reasons. He recalls his mother, father, the villagers, and even Darius. Firming his resolve, Sinbad charges toward Drakon. As the two boys are set to collide, Drakon reminds himself that he is weak, but that he is doing this for Serendine. Sinbad remembers his parents, the village, the nation, and his goal to change the world. Their fists meet, but it is ultimately Sinbad's that makes contact with Drakon's cheek, knocking him out once again. Sinbad declares victory. Baal says that he has witnessed the match clearly and approves of Sinbad as his lord. He is absorbed into Sinbad's word, and Sinbad grins at his accomplishment. A light carries Sinbad and Drakon out of the dungeon. Drakon is dropped off near the eastern border of Parthevia. Meanwhile, Sinbad lands surrounded in treasure in a hole where the dungeon once was. A soldier looks down on him, stating that the troops have been sent to investigate why the dungeon suddenly vanished. At first, the believe Sinbad will lend the power for the use of Parthevia. A high-ranking official approaches Sinbad congratulating him. He tells Sinbad to hand over the treasure and the power of the dungeon. Sinbad refuses, and the soldiers point their axes at him, preparing to arrest him. Sinbad remembers that he has Baal's power now, but does not know how to use it. At that time, Yunan appears and touches Sinbad's sword. Baal manifests and bows. The guards are terrified, and Yunan orders him to use his power to scatter them.